liveactiondaredevilfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elektra Natchios
''Daredevil'' The 2003 ''Daredevil'' film tells of Elektra being the daughter of billionaire Nikolas Natchios and the love interest of Matt Murdock. At a very young age she witnessed the murder of her mother, and since then her father has had her become highly trained in martial arts. For the role of Elektra, many actresses were looked into with considerations including Penélope Cruz, Salma Hayek, Natalie Portman, Lucy Liu, Jessica Alba, and Katie Holmes. A short-list was eventually made, giving the choices of Jennifer Garner, Jolene Blalock, Mía Maestro and Rhona Mitra, with Garner finally becoming the actress to land the role. Garner said of the character, "I think she's strong and cool and beautiful and smart. She'd be a good role model." Garner noted that the costume would be different as Elektra often wears red satin, but in the film she wears black leather. Garner explained "the red would never have worked for hiding a harness, and I know this sounds ridiculous, but you have to protect your skin a little bit. They throw me around so much on the rooftop that I got cut through the leather, so imagine if I hadn't had anything." The course of events in the film begin with Elektra falling for Murdock, then seeing her father murdered by Bullseye. However, she blames Daredevil for his death, seeing only him at the scene of the crime. Elektra was trained by Stick as a child so she practiced intensely with her favorite weapons, sai, which she would use to attack Daredevil. When she finally confronts the vigilante, she impales him by his shoulder. She goes on to unmask him, surprised to see Matt Murdock. Elektra realises it was Bullseye who murdered her father. She confronts Bullseye who beats her in battle, leaving her for dead. She was able to say goodbye to Murdock before dying in his arms. ''Elektra'' In the ''Elektra'' spinoff sequel to Daredevil, it was revealed that after Elektra died, her old trainer Stick resurrected her and trained her in martial arts in the Way of Kimagure (the ability to control time, the future, and life and death), a benevolent dichotomy of The Hand. On expulsion from Stick's school – a life lesson for her heart of anger and hate – Elektra became an assassin for hire. She soon became acquainted with a single father and his daughter, Abby. She discovered the two were being hunted down by the organization known as the Hand. Elektra, with the help of Stick and his assistants, protected Abby and her father. Abby was then revealed to be a great warrior known as the Treasure: a powerful weapon that could tip the scales of the Hand's power. Elektra had a final showdown with the leader of the Hand. If Elektra won, Abby would go free; if the leader of The Hand won, then Abby would belong to the Hand. In the battle, Elektra was nearly beaten – then, realizing that The Hand leader was her mother's killer, Elektra fatally impaled him through the heart with one of her sai, and flipped him down a well-where he disintegrated. A final scene shows Elektra resurrecting Abby the same way Stick resurrected her. References Category:1978 comics characters debuts Category:Characters created by Frank Miller Category:Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional Greeks Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional immigrants to the United States Category:Fictional killers Category:Fictional ninja Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional sword fighters Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Film characters Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics telepaths Category:Marvel Comics titles